madara's reincarnation
by Mr.Shiki
Summary: Narut is neglected by his family but one day he has enough of them and uses a jutsu that sends him in ultimate spiderman's universe. WARNING god like naruto sharingan rinnegan mokuton naruto pairing naruto mj watson
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own naruto nor ultimate spiderman if i owned then i would have made tv show about it not a fanfic.**

 **If you have any qestions feel free to ask or pm**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the night of the kyuubi insteed of the yondaime the sandaime sealed the kyuubi so minato and kushina survived. They had two children both boys. The first born naruto and the second arashi.

When the shinigami looked at the kids he started thinking.

If i put the kyuubi in the second born their parents will start to think that he is the kid from the prophesi and they will neglect the first and if my calculations are right he will end humanity and that way i will have all off ethernity for myself. Forever in vacantion. It is settled then but first lets make sure it happens.

The shinigami put his finger on naruto's forhead and transfered all the memories and power of uchiha madara.

With the memories and power of that mortal it will happen for sure but lets give him and the knowledge of how to use mokuton and senjutsu from that mortal hashirama to be sure the power is enought. Vacantion , vacantion , vacantion , OOOOOOO! Thought shinigami.

And so the death god sealed the kyuubi took the soul of hiruzen end left to prepair his luggage. :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

And the shinigami's prediction was true with all that power , knowledge and experience naruto shot trought the ranks like a bullet but his parents didnt even noticed him they only praised arashi. He ignored it all but the straws that broke the camel's back were two.

The first was when arashi become arogant enought to try use naruto as a jutsu target practice . the thing that followed was arashi put in tsukiomi and after that he swore revenge one day on naruto. But arashi didnt tell anyone about it after all the "hero" to be defeated just by eye contact eheeee.

The second was when his parents decided to gave the clan hair status to arashi on his birthday. Na ruto didnt really care about it but this showed just how much his parents liked him and when he saw that victorious smirk on arashi's face he got angry and chalanged the shitstain on a fight. Arashi acepted thinking that because since the last time before 7 years(they were 9) he got far more stronger (witch is true but compared to naruto is shit) he would win.

The fight (if you can call it that. it was more like a onesided beating) ended really quickly.

Narut shunshined infront o arashi an ramed a chakra powered fist in the nose then a roundhoused kick in the jaw this was followed by tackling to the ground and pounding in the face. By the time it fight ended the people couldnt recognize arashi .

After that naruto went to his room which had a spartan spartan look to it only with a bed and his two favorite wepons the kama and gunbai and the red armour. He took his wepons and armour then wrote a letter why he destroyed arashi and how bad parents they were and went trought some handsigns for a jutsu he had seen in the uchiha tablet in his past live. It was a dimention traveling jutsu left by Kaguya ootsutsuki. (Naruto wears a red muscle shirt anbu stile black pants black shinobi sandals and has madara's hairstile).

This was the last time the elemental nations had naruto uzumaki anbu captain at the age of 9 in their borders.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxx**

 **And this is it. review and favorite. A bit rushed but this is a crossover so i had to finish this fast. Next time we will see a little kushina and minato drama and we will continue with naruto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second chapter of the story. I don't own naruto or ultimate spiderman. Now lets start. As i said we start with minato and kushina.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kushina and minato were in the hospital watching there secondborn in the bed on supporting sistem. Thanks to the kyuubi in arashi he would heal soon and wasn't in live treating condition but his face would be scared.

Kushina was crying by the right side of arashi's bed while minato was thinking how could this happen. Sure the night they talked about giving arashi naruto's birthright they expected naruto to be angry and to challange arashi but they didn't expect him to win. They trained arashi in so many things that he should have been able to defeat naruto with never was a prodigy like his brother.( why they thought this i dont know. They havent spared him a glance since they started training arashi). When they were told that they must leave they went home ready to teach naruto a lesson but when they demanded him to come down and he didn't do it (he all ready left but they didnt know that) they angrily started to go to his room but when they opened the door they realised that they hadn't entered since the kids become five but that wasnt the most shocking thing.

The room's only furniture was a bed for god's sake! The parents thought.

Look a note. Said kushina.

When she readed it she fell on the ground shocked and tears running down her face.

What kind of mother was she? What kind of uzumaki was she? A failure. That's what she was.

Minato was ashamed because it was his fault this happened. He listned in the toads prophecy and gave arashi so much atention that he forgot about.(minato was the first to know it not jiraya). But his biggest failure was using kushinas love for him to make her forget about naruto was protesting at the begining but evetualy he succeeded.

( Don't get minato wrong he just wanted to focus more on arashi but he didnt want to forget naruto.)

That moment minato decided that he will find his first son and make everything possible to get his forgivnes.

After a few minuts of just staing there he said: come on kushina we must got to the barier team and ask them when naruto left and from witch site because they didnt belive that he went to another dimension(i desided that he will tell them in the letter). When they uderstood that he just vanished like he telleported minato end kushina decided that they will follow him there. After that they went to the hokage tower to check naruto's status as a shinobi thinking that he might be jounin at max.(the poor fools ). Imagine their surprise when they learned thathe was an anbu captain and had done over 20 seduction misions;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) and 50 S rank misions from 256 from all ranks exept D ranks. When they told him to do them he responded that it was below his level.

After that they send a mesage to jiraya to come to the vilage and went home to begin the research on a seal to travel trought dimension.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(marvel univese)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was night at NY. A girl around 20 years old was going home alone after beeing in a discotheque with her friends. Suddenly she was pulled in a dark alley by a man.

Hey girly give me all your money and i will let you un harmed. said the man while holding a military knife on her throat smileing creeply.

Before the girl could respond a strange portal opened stepped a teen dressed in some kind of red armour like those the samorai weared in feodal japan a stange huge fan and a scythe on his back. His hair is pure black and rached his back, the eyes are violet and his expresion was emotionless.

When the mugger saw him said: hey pal give your money too.

The reaction noone would expected the guy tilted his head to the left and raised his right eyebrow in confusion.

The mugger started getting impationt and went to the guy ignoring the wepons on his back and said : didnt you hear me i said givmmmmmphhh.

The teen had grabed the mugger by the throat and lifted him in the air. The mugger responde by stabing his knife in the arm of the teen. What happened next scared her months. The warrior didnt show feeling pain but his eyes change from viole to metalic purple with black rings in them. Then he murmured something and the mugger's eyes started rolling to the back of his head ,his hair become white and and started ageing and in the span of 1 minute he was looking like a mummy and then he droped the body on the ground.

Then he sudenly started talking in monoton english: Hello my name is naruto uchiha.

It took me about a minute but i responde: m-m-my n-name i-is natasha. W-will y-you k-kill me.

If you give me a blowjob no. He said

It would better if the dead guy robbed me. She thought and started walking up to him shackily. When she was infront of him she loked up in his face saw him smile a little and said: i am jokeing.

He is jokeing! She thought angryly and yet happily that she wouldnt be raped.

When he said that she hugged him with incedablre force and started crying.

Naruto sighed. She is really scarried, where was my mind to say something like that at this m

Well let me take you home where do you live? Naruto sked her.

Natasha loked at him and saw that he wanted to help her. He wasn't a hero. He was a killer but she saw it on his face he wanted to help her and at the moment this was the most imoportant thing.

Take taxi and tell him to go to 5th avenue. Said natasha

When they stoped and the driver turned around for the payment naruto used a genjutsu to let them go without paying.

Natasha had fallen asleep in the taxi and naruto had to awake pointed where her apartment was and naruto took her to the front door bridel stile. She opened the door

And naruto took her to her bed. When he was about to leave and find a place for the night natashatold him in a sleepy voice to no go and that he could sleep on the couch.

Naruto smiled and did as he was told.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well that's the second chapter. I know that you expected naruto's character to be more darker because he has madara's memories but they are two different persons and every one wants the thing that he doesnt have so i think that the personality is right. Also about the grammar. It isnt easy to write on a tablet for so long but i am sorry. When i seen what idioticy i have writen sometimes i become angry.**

 **I olso know that this chapter was a bit darker then the first but dont worry the next chapter will lighte the mood and soon we will see naruto use his poweres.**

 **And about natasha i think that naruto should have some friends so why not. I still think the pairing should be only MJ but we will see later for now she will be only his friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The new chapter is up! Now thanks to the advise of zeldawolffang i am searching for a betareader so if anyone is intersted pm me. Now about my OC i decided that she will be paired with naruto too. Now we will continue with naruto's sttlement NY and then his first day in school.**

 **"Thinking"**

 **/Talking/**

 **(Writer talking)**

 **-phone talking-**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto woke up at 10:00 am in the morning. He stood up and looked around. He had forgoten where he was but the events of last night came back to him.

" Ok she will probably sleep more since last night's events were tireing for a civilian". He thought.

"I will make some breakfast. Lets see what she has in the fridge."

When he opened it he saw that there were only eggs, bacon yellow cheese and tomatos.

"And here i thought i will make a big breakfast but i will make it with this get to work." Then he started cooking breakfast.

Natasha woke up from the nice smell of omelette with yellow cheese and fryed bacon.

"Mmmmm such a nice smell but who could be cooking and why am i in last night' dress. Ah ofcorse how could i forget about last night. It's that guy naruto."

She got up, undressed her self and put on a white t-shirt long enought to hide her panties.

Natasha: /Good morning naruto/

Naruto: /Good morning natasha san. You dont seem to be bothered from the fact that a complete stranger is at your home./

Natasha: /Well you kind of saved me from a mugger and then broth me to my home. If you wanted to harm you would have done it allready./

At the end of conversation naruto turned around to see her after he fryed the last slice of bacon and now that he could see her better he almost drooled at the view. She was 1.86 meters high, had D cup bust, nice plump ass, long legs, curvy body, heart shaped face, blue eyes and waist long blond hair. Then he putted the dishes with the food and both of them started to eat.

Natasha: / Tell me something about yourself/

Naruto: / Like what/

Natasha: /Like from where do you came from, why do you kill and how you have such high pain tolerance?

Naruto:/ Hmmm i will tell you then. You deserve to know what man you have taken in your home. I am from the elemental nations , kill because this is my job and i have been trained to withstand pain.

Natasha:/ Well it looks like you have a lot experience in the field/

Naruto:/ It's because i am doing it since i was 6./

Natasha:/ You dont know when to joke do you? Tell me the truth./

Naruto:/ I am not jokeing. Let me explain you how my dimesion is working.

And so naruto started fo explain everything about his dimension ( the explanation is only history, politics and shinobi's works)Natasha:/ Wow i can't beleave it your world is both amazing and horrific at the same time. From one side every person could have super powers but the dark side that your people are teaching children how to kill in cold blood before they could experience their childhood. Can you tell me what rank were you before you left.

Naruto:/ i was anbu captain at the age of 9 and i remained in this postion until i didn't leave. But enought talking about me. Tell me about your self./

Natasha:/ well ther isn't much to tell. I am born in the USA. My parents are from russia. They they are lawyers. I want to be a lawyer too so now i am studying a second year in the city universty in NY.

After they were done with the breakfast and natasha cleaned the dishes naruto started a conversation again.

Naruto:/Umm natasha do you know if the owner of the giant apartment above yours is there./

Natasha:/Yes he is. Why do you ask?/

Naruto:/Because i want it(the apartment)./

Natasha:/The owner is up there at the moment but i dont see how you will buy it if you dont have any money./

Naruto:/You will see/

And then he started walking to the door to his future home.

After a few minutes natasha and naruto were in front of the the door of their knocked and the owner came out. Before he could ask what they want naruto activated his sharingan and ordered him to obey.

Naruto:/I want this apartmant and you will give it to me./

Owner:/Ofcorse master/

And then the owner got the documents about ownership and gave it to naruto.

Natasha:/Okey what i saw was disturbing but with you around i should get started with seeing creepy things./

Naruto:/Yes you better get started./

Natasha:/Now since you got your self a place to live we are going to buy you some new clothes./

Naruto:/Why would i need new clothes./

Natasha:/Because noone wears armour in new york./

Naruto and natasha were getting out of the mall.

Natasha: So do you like going on shoppin? She asked.

Naruto:/well it's boreing and time consuming. Shortly said i don't like it./

Natasha:/ Don't be so mean those outfits i bought you are really cool and the girls in the hight school will fall for you too./(naruto is wearing a blue t-shirt with the uchiha crest on hid back and whit shorts)

Naruto:/wait, wait, wait i am not going to school i was once for on year and it was hell. I am not going again/

Natasha:/ Every person under the age of 18 must go you are not an exeption!/

Naruto:/Fuuuuuuuck! Are you serious. Ah the good side is that this way i am not going to pay for prostitutes./

Natasha:/Idiot Don't say things like this infront of women!/

Naruto:/Why not. It isn't like it's something bad./

Natasha:/First it's inappropriate and second it illegal to have sex when you are under 18 years of age. I don't like my friend to be such a pervert. Even your humour is perverted and where did you get such a dirty mouth?

Naruto:/Technically I was adult at home but ok i will do it for you. You are my first friend./

Natasha:/Really? That's sad./

Naruto:/Nah i didn't really care. So when i start school?/

Natasha:/Tomorow at 8:00am you are going to go to middle town high school.

Naruto:/Ok but i want to get a Ferrari./

Natasha:/And why would you need it?

Naruto:/To get the girls easyer ofcorse./ He said her and winked

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(the next day 8:00am)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock in his new apartment(the apartment is like the one pavel gurov from the russian serial "two fathers two sons" has).

"I am allready late so it won't hurt a few more minutes" He got up and went to take a shower.

"Umm now lets see what to put on? The pink shirt, the black pants and the official shoes yes this will be. Oh and ofcorse sunglasses. Oh yea i am going to have someone in bed for sure tonight!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(middle town high school 8:15am)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto knocked on the door of his classrom and entered.

Naruto:/Good morning/

Teacher:/good to you too. You must be the new student. Chose where to sit and Don't be late again./

Naruto:/We will see about the last one./ He said and sat next to a certain blushing redhead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(breakfast 9:50am)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto entered the the canteen and what to see spiderman figting the frightaning four minus trapstar."This spider guyis such a weakling. Even a standart jounin will kill this jokes of vilains in minutes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting on the roof of a random building. His armour and gunbai on while watching the hellicarier leave. Naruto:/The people of this dimention are just askinfg for trouble. What if this hellicarier falls on the city?/

Spiderman:/I haven't thought about that./

Naruto:/Why aren't you saveing someone or something?/

Spiderman:/I just need time to think over an offering./

Naruto:/My name is naruto. Yours?/

Spiderman:/I think you know it./

Naruto:/Don't be a smart ass./

After a few minuts of silence the frightfull 3 arrived and started a fight.

Naruto:/I take the magic man and you take the bitch and mr sound wave is for the first who finishes with his fight. Deal?/

Spiderman:/Deal./

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Naruto vs the magician)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The magicion threw some of his antigravity disk but naruto dodge them. After that the villain tried to shoo him with his guntlets bu naruto used his gunbai to reflect the lasers. They (the lasers) were send right back at the head of their owner. This wasnt enought to kill the magicion but was enought to stun him. That was all naruto needed as he closed in on the magicion and delivered a flurry of chakra powered fists to the chest and a kick to the magicion was pushed of the building barelly concious but that wasn't benought to keep him flying and he fell to his death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(spiderman vs bitch(i can't remember her name))xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bitch tried to smash spiderman with a drop kick but he jumped back and dodged.

She tried to hit him in the face with a flurry of punches which he successfully dodged but didn't noticed the kick which hit him in the ribs on the left and sended him flying but his managed to get a hold of himself in time to dodge a dinamic entry from the bitch. After that spiderman used his web to pull the bitch and hit her in the face then he used the seam web to twine her and kicked her of the roof and sticked the other part of the web to the roof successfully defeating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(After the fights)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto:/you are kind of late you know./

White tiger:/Shut up if it wasn't for us the magicion would have been a spot on the ground!/

Naruto:/It wasn't going to be such loss./

Iron fist:/calm down fury ordered for both of them to come to the hellicarier./

Spiderman:/Ok i changed my mind and i need to tell him.

Naruto:/Thats good and all but why should i come?/

Nova:/Director fury wants to talk with you for what i Don't know./

"If i Don't go he won't stop pestering me so i better go and see what he wants"

Naruto:/Ok i am wait to call on the phone./(Tes he bought one on the shopping)

Naruto:-Natasha there is something unexpected that happened and so i will be a little late.-

Natasha: -Ok but you will come right?-

Naruto:-Yes now goodbye because i have to go-

Natasha:-Bye-

Naruto:/Ok lets go./

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(hellicarier)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto:/My name is naruto./

Fury:/I am director fury. Son i need to talk to you son.

Naruto:/For what?/

Fury:/Since you are new in the hero bussines i can offer you training./

Naruto: Look i am not a hero i just needed to fight somebody because i was bored.

Fury: You can take my offer or you can go to jail for killing the guy in the alley way.

Naruto:/how did you/

Fury:/We noticed the surge of unknown energy there and you are curently radiateing the seam energy./

"Damn that guy has me cornered. I can easily deal with him now and everybody around here but natasha can't damn it!"

Naruto:/Ok you win./

Fury:/Ofcorse i win./

"Just wait you damn one eyed fucker. You will pay!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(in natasha's apartment)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and natasha were haveing dinner.(I got tired of descriptions so i won't describe how it looks)

Natasha:/So how was your day?/

Naruto:/It wasn't really good.

And naruto started telling her about his day.

Natasha:/That definitly isn't the best way to start a new live./

Naruto:/So how was your day?/

Natasha:/Well it was fine only that dork Derek was hitting on me(if your name's are the seam this is pure coinciance.)/

Naruto:/The guy has a good taste for women./

Natasha:/I-i-idiot/Said a blushing natasha

"Does he likes me?

Naruto:/if you want i will have a talk with him tomorow?/

Natasha:/N-no if a sixteen yearold starts to defend me i will be the laughing stock of the university./

Naruto:/Ok fine./

"I Don't care tomorow this guy is dead meat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ok this is it now there is one thing i want to tell you somebody decided to alert my fic.**

 **Why is that. In the rules it is said that i can use curse words in t rated stories but since i Don't want my fic to be taken down i will put it in m class. Also when i was on 13 i was watching porn from time to time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Hello every body! I want to thank you all for reading the story but i am discontinueing it because there aren't enough reviews. If it has reviews this show that the story is liked and till now i have only one loyal reviewer stratos123(thank you for your suport) just like i am thanking everyone that decided to review and faforite this story. It isn't because i Don't know what to write any more. If anyone wants to adobt or use it feel free but pm me so that i can read it or you want some ideas how ro continue! THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
